On My Own
by helloricecake
Summary: Mitsuru has learned to be strong when it comes to her responsibilities. But what will she do when things become a little too much for her? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fic I posted so please don't judge too harshly ehh. I was inspired by Exhile87's fic Sad Eyes. Please give it a read if you haven't, It's really good. ^-^ Mitsuru Kirijo and Akihiko Sanada do not belong to me, they belong to Atlus :/ If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes that I missed, I'm sorry!

* * *

It has been a month since that night. Since I found out whom I was, who I wanted to be. It had been years since I last seen him. During our adolescence, we were completely and utterly in love with each other. I loved him, adored him, but we had to face reality. We couldn't have been together. I, with my arranged marriage, and then my father's passing. I had to take on all the responsibilities of the Kirijo Group on my own. We went our separate ways and it was arduous for me to get over that. When I saw him last month, I thought I was over him. But once I saw his warm smile, and the way he lit up when I said his name, I lost myself again. We had spent that week together, reminiscing over old times, talking about things we were getting into now.

"So, what has been going on lately, Mitsuru?"

I sat down next to him on the couch and I arranged myself so that I could look at him.

"Well, you know, I've been very busy with the group, and I've traveled to a lot of different places. For business purposes, of course."

"Have you been to France? I remember you always talking about how you wanted to go there."

"Oh, yes, I have. I wasn't able to do any sight-seeing though."

"Oh, well, that's too bad. How is your husband?" I felt myself tighten at the question. Akihiko and I had moved closer to each other from the beginning of the conversation, and the way he looked at me made me forget about me ever being married to someone who wasn't him.

"Oh, um, he is back at home. He had just gotten back from business when I left for here. How have you been, Akihiko? I want to know about you."

He groaned at the thought of talking about himself. "Well, I was going to college on scholarship, but I had to drop out because I wasn't able to pay when I ran out of money. I work at a store now, you know, stocking inventory and clerking and stuff like that." I began to feel butterflies in my stomach as I brought myself to ask him what I really wanted to.

"Have you met anyone, Akihiko?" He laughed a little nervously at my question. "Uh, well, you know," He ran his hand through his hair, down his neck. "I've met some girls, but you know, it was never more than a one-time thing. I mean, I did have a girlfriend, and I did fall in love with her, after a while, but it turned out she was cheating on me since we started dating." "Oh, I'm sorry." "No, no it's fine." He reached towards me and touched my face. I guess I looked a bit uncomfortable, because he withdrew his hand. I checked the time on my phone. "I really should get going." I said a little sluggishly. I didn't want him to think I was running away, which I probably was. I didn't want to hurt him. "Oh right." The evening had drawn quickly, and it was time for me to go. I had picked up my things and he escorted me to the door where we said our goodbyes.

"It was nice seeing you, Akihiko."

"Yeah, it really was. I hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah, I'm not really sure when I'll be back in Iwatodai…"

"Well, that's ok, I guess."

I smiled and left through the door. What was I doing? I can't just walk away like this. I turned around, and knocked back on his door. He immediately swung the door open and pulled me into him. _I shouldn't be doing this_, I had thought, _I'm married_. But the way I felt in that moment, the way he was able to pull all my walls down with just one glance, I couldn't walk away again. We stumbled up to his room, his arms strong against my waist. After a few minutes, we were fully unclothed, in his bed. I told him that it was okay this time; I didn't need any protection from him. He had taken me, weary at first, but I reassured him. We made love that night. That next morning, it hurt me so much to know that in a couple hours, I would be on a plane, leaving him. But it had to be done. How would he feel, when he woke up that morning, to see that I wasn't there? I couldn't be what he needed. I couldn't be a flexible girlfriend that he could text every time something upset him, or we could go on dates every Friday. I had responsibilities. Way more than any 24 year old should have. But this was my life, my fate.

And here I am now. My menstruation had come late this month, and I have been feeling sick for the last couple weeks. I had informed my husband of this, to which he said "_Well, go to the doctors and see what's wrong with you. We have a very important business meeting coming up and you need to be there._ " I finally came to the conclusion of what I must do this morning. I'm in my bathroom, pacing around, and waiting for a little stick to tell me my fate. What would I do, if I was pregnant with Akihiko's child? Nothing filled me with more content than knowing that I would carry the offspring of my one true love. But I wasn't married to him. I was married to someone else. And if he were to find out, if the public was to find out, that I had cheated and been impregnated by someone who wasn't my husband, It would be the end of me and the Kirijo group. I walked to the counter, and turned the pregnancy test over to see the results. There it was.

A little, pink positive plus sign.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Still deciding on whether to make a chapter 2 or not... Thank you to Liz for helping me out with this!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So like I updated...I dunno, I think it's okay haha. I am not really sure how to go about this anymore, but hopefully I'll figure something out! ^-^ What do you guys think? Or what do you want to happen? Tell me if you want to in the reviews or my ask box on tumblr. I would love to hear from some of the people who read it! Thank you!

* * *

l

This pregnancy is really taking a toll on my everyday life. I am slowly gaining weight, and It doesn't help that I haven't seen a doctor about my conditions yet. I need to find a way out of this mess, my mess. I was the one who approached him. I was the one who came back to him, who let him take me. What will my superiors think, if they found out that I had secret relations with someone who wasn't my husband? They will think terrible things, I am sure of it. What I did, I knew was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. It's been years since I felt loved, felt good about myself. Where someone would actually help me for once, instead of it the other way around. I loved Akihiko with my whole being. Why does everything have to be so difficult? The only thing that came to mind was to go back to Iwatodai and have a long, thorough conversation with Akihiko, and I needed to do it as soon as possible. I cleared some days off my schedule, and approached my husband about my unexpected trip.

"Um, Hello?"

"Yes, I understand, this contract will be held in very special hands. If anything goes wrong, the Kirijo Group will have to take care of it."

I spoke up again, a little louder this time.

"Excuse me? Ryouhide?"

"Hmm, What? Can't you see I am having an important conversation?"

"Yes, of course, but I have something very important to talk to you about, and I feel like it's urgent."

He groaned, and told the person on the other side to hold for 5 minutes.

"What have you bothered me for?"

"Well, I am here to tell you that I will be taking a trip back to Iwatodai."

"When were you planning to go?"

"I have a car set for me in about an hour or so."

"And what about your duties, do you plan on just leaving them all to me?"

"No, of course not, I have, um, cancelled my plans, and plan on picking them back up when I return."

"I would hope so, Mitsuru," he said solemnly, and picked up the phone and continued his conversation, which gave me my cue that I should excuse myself. I grabbed my things, and left through the door the same way I came in. I made my way down to the lobby of the offices, and a secretary approached me.

"Mrs. Kirijo? The car is waiting for you outside. All of your bags are packed and ready to go. Is there anything else, Madame?"

Was there anything else I needed? I thought long and hard about it, until I finally realized what I missed. Did I expect to just walk into Akihiko's house, unexpected?

"Um, yes. I will need you to consult a phone book of the city of Iwatodai, and look for the name of Sanada Akihiko."

"Very well, Mrs. Kirijo. Please sit, and give me some time to look through for the number."

I took a seat, and the secretary scurried along to the back and brought out a phonebook. She flipped a few pages, scanned, flipped a few more, and then wrote something down on a piece of paper. She picked up the book and returned it to its place, and walked towards me with a paper in hand.

"Here you are, Mrs. Kirijo. The phone number, address, and workplace of Akihiko Sanada, in Iwatodai."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Mrs. Kirijo. Please have a safe trip."

I left through the front door, and the doorman opened the door for me to the car. I thanked him, sat in and told the driver to begin driving. Iwatodai isn't long ways away, but it would be a quiet and long drive to spend time thinking. I had already made all my arrangements with hotels and places. The only thing left was to call Akihiko and tell him about my arrival. I brought up the number from my pocket, and dialed each number slowly, readying myself. Finally, I called him. Each ring left me with more and more anxiety and anticipation. It rang for a long time, before I finally got his answering machine. His voice was sweet and calm, but also monotone and empty. "Hey, this is Sanada, I um, am really sorry for missing your call, I am probably busy working or something," he laughs, "Well, anyways, leave your name and number and I'll call you back, thanks."

His voice left jolts going through my body. I am appalled by how much control he has over me, how anything he does or says gets to every fiber of my being. I feel lightheaded, just by listening to his voicemail. What am I going to do when I see him again? How will I speak? What am I going to do when we are sitting alone together, and I have to tell him everything? I leave a quick voicemail for him, just saying that I will be coming back for some time and that I needed to talk to him as soon as possible. I told him that I would be arriving in short time, and if it was possible if we could meet up tonight, if he wasn't busy of course. I hung up the call and shut my phone, and turned my head to the window. I watched the trees and the birds, the people, holding hands, hugging, kissing. Why can't it be that easy for me? Because, I am CEO of the Kirijo Corp, the biggest company in Japan. Because I need to marry someone who was good for the company, who was 'rich', in a sense. Someone who had power. And Ryouhide was the perfect candidate. I begged and pleaded my father to reconsider. I knew from the beginning that he found my and Akihiko's relationship a waste of time, and I couldn't help but feel that nothing would change, no matter how hard I tried. But I still followed Akihiko back to his house. I still let him kiss me; let him take over me, how easy he could. Do I regret it? Well, why would I? I love Akihiko, and I like to believe that he loves me. But, why wasn't I careful? Look what has happened. I can't hide this anymore. And if I just let it sit, it'll be too late to do anything.

_Bzz Bzz. _

I look down at my phone to see that Akihiko is returning my call. There goes that feeling again, of incredible love-struck.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, Mitsuru? You called me a little while ago, right? Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, um, I-"

What will I say? 'We have to talk, I'm pregnant, and it's yours.' No, of course not! That wouldn't be the way to do it. I have to say something quick. My mind is rushing in a hundred different directions.

"Well, I guess I could say that we have a bit of a problem, and I wanted to address it to you as soon as possible. I am actually arriving in Iwatodai right now, so would it be fine if maybe we go out to dinner and talk?"

"Oh, um, sure, I guess. I don't have any problem with that. Where did you have in mind?"

"Oh, well I will be staying in a hotel a bit west of Port Island Station; you know the one, right? They have a few dinner places in the lobby area, so I thought maybe we could meet up there." The car comes to a stop. What a coincidence.

"Um, yeah I know of the place, just give me a couple minutes to get washed up and dressed, and I'll head right down."

"All right then, Akihiko. I can't wait to see you." My last few words came from nowhere. What do I think I'm doing, saying that? I have been so unstable the last couple months. I am most definitely not the same Mitsuru.

"Oh, me too Mitsuru. I can't wait either. I'll see you in a little while."

I hung up the phone and replaced it back into my bag. The driver got out of the car and opened my door for me while the busboys got my luggage out. A young lady with light brown eyes approached me and said that I was already checked in, and that she would be escorting me to my suite. She walked into the hotel, and stopped by the elevators. As soon as one lowered down, she gave me the honors of entering in first. When we reached my floor, we walked down a short hallway to a big pair of doors.

"Here you are, Mrs. Kirijo. If you have any problems, please contact the front desk immediately."

"Um, one thing. Are you sure you don't have my suite mistaken? I asked for a simple one bed suite?"

"Very well Mrs. Kirijo, but your husband as rented out this suite as his own personal room in the hotel. I hope it's not an inconvenience," she said as she turned a heel and walked back toward the elevator. I groaned and slipped my key into the lock, and stepped into the suite. I didn't really care for how big the bathroom was, or if it had unlimited television channels. I just want to quickly get changed, and head downstairs to meet Akihiko. I unpacked all my bags and hung them very neatly on the rack in the closet, and picked out what clothes I was going to wear. Nothing too dressy, but I didn't want to look to casual either. After I finished getting dressed, I reapplied my makeup, and watched myself in the mirror, trying to decide how I was to style my hair. Should I put it in a ponytail? Or maybe leave it down, parted to the side? In the end, I just braided my hair loosely to one side and left it as is. I wasn't going to be doing much but talking tonight, anyways. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to the restaurant. To my surprise, Akihiko was already there, waiting for me at the door. He paced around on his phone, looking up every couple of seconds, looking around anxiously. He was dressed up in a button down shirt with a tie, jeans and regular dress shoes. He had the first button of his shirt undone, and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He was so cute, just doing those things. I felt a warm feeling in the inside of my stomach, as I walked up closer to him. Every step I took just made my heart beat faster and faster, I felt like it would just explode. Finally, he looked up and saw me. I bright smile ran across his face, and he shoved his phone in his pockets. He hugged me when I reached him. He smelt nice.

"Ahh, Mitsuru, Hey! How are you?"

"Oh, fine, I guess. How about we head in?" We entered the restaurant and waited for a waiter to seat us. Once we sat, Akihiko began asking questions.

"So, Mitsuru, how is everything? You kinda scared me a bit when you called earlier."

"Ah, I apologize for doing that. It wasn't my intention. But, I do have something, um, important, I need to discuss with you."

"Is that so? I didn't expect for you to, um, you know," He stopped speaking.

"What?"

"I dunno, I didn't expect you to like, call me, or like even talk to me anymore. I kinda thought that what happened a couple months ago was a one time thing, and stuff."

"I see. Actually, what I had in mind, was regarding that, of course."

"Jesus, Mitsuru, will you loosen up? It's just us right now, you and me. There's is nothing to worry about."

"Ha, Akihiko. If you knew the first thing." He reached across the table and briskly put his hand on top of mine.

"Akihiko, I am married."

"I know that, Mitsuru. You weren't worried about that that night."

"This is so much harder than it needs to be. You are doing so well, on your own. I don't want to-"

"Want to what?"

"I don't want to break your heart again. I don't know how you must have felt when I left that morning, but I know it must have been terrible."

"I, uh, plead the fifth," He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Akihiko, that night meant a lot to me."

"I did for me, too, Mitsuru." I felt tears strolling down my face.

"Mitsuru, why are you crying?" I felt like there was a rock stuck in my throat. No matter how hard I tried to cough it up, it stayed, logged in. I coughed a couple times, trying to clear my throat. I can do this, I tried convincing myself. This is how it's going to be.

"Akihiko, I love you."

"And I you."

"That night, I hope you remember, we weren't being extraordinarily careful."

"A huh, go on." He nodded his head in understanding.

"I just really don't know how to say this in a way."

"Just, please. Say your mind. It's killing me to see you like this."

I felt like screaming. Like crying so hard. I just want to go home and crawl under the sheets and never come out. Why did I mess everything up?

"Akihiko," I said, and grabbed his hands. "A couple weeks ago, I wasn't feeling so well. I didn't know what was wrong. I ended up taking a, uh, pregnancy test. In the end, it turned out to be positive." Akihiko's eyes widened in shock. He drew his hands back, and with shaky voice managed to croak out,

"Are you serious?" I nodded my head. Akihiko proceeded to get up, throw his napkin on the table, and storm out of the restaurant.

"Akihiko! Where do you think you are going?!" I said, trying to keep up with him.

"Mitsuru, are you really serious? Or are you just fucking with me? If you are I am not finding this funny."

"Of course not, Akihiko! Why are you so angry with me! Do you have any idea how hard this is on me?!"

"No, I don't Mitsuru, because I'm not married, and I'm not the CEO of the top company in Japan," he remarked in a snarky way.

"Akihiko, please just calm down," I said, trying to fight back the tears. "Please, just, come with me, to my room, and we'll talk there. Please."

I began walking to the elevators, and he followed behind. It was quiet on the way up to my room. With a halt, and a Ding, we finally reached it. I took out my key and slipped it in, opened the door and led my way into the dining room. I prepared to take a seat at the table, but with one swift movement, Akihiko grabbed my arm, twisting my body around, his lips crashing into mine.

"Akihiko! What are you doing?!"

"Shhh." He said, and wrapped his arms against my waist.

"Akihiko! You cannot!" I tried mumbling, but he was so strong against me, I couldn't make anything even near to coherent. I can't, I can't, I can't, I kept thinking, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I wanted this. I needed it. We stumbled into the room, and he laid himself on the bed while gently bringing me down on top of him. I kissed his lips tenderly, and made my way down his neck on to his chest. He turned me over so that he was on top of me now. I whimpered at his sudden movements. He stopped kissing me so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Mitsuru…stop looking like that. I'm not gonna hurt you, you know that right?" Of course I knew that, but he was so conflicting!

"Of course…"

"Are you scared?" He said, rolling over.

"Yes, of course I am. I don't know what to do." I had begun crying; just letting the tears flow through. I didn't want Akihiko to see me like that, so I leaned up and brought my knees up to my chest and hid my face. What a disgrace I was.

"Oh, Mitsuru," Akihiko moved over so he was positioned near my back, and folding his hands around my waist and brought his lips to my neck.

"Please stop crying, Mitsuru, please. Are you tired? Maybe you should rest, and we'll talk in the morning, okay?" I turned around and looked at his face, silent and calm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lowered ourselves down on to the mattress. He brought my face to mine, kissing me all over.

"It's going to be okay. Just rest for now."

I did what he said, and I closed my eyes. I felt exhausted after today. I was drifting farther and farther to sleep until I realized something.

"Mmm, Akihiko?" I said sleepily.

"What's wrong?" He replied, softly and warm against my ear.

"Don't leave me. Stay with me."

"Of course I won't. I stay with you, as long as you want."

"Mnn, good…" I kissed his lips lightly.

And with that, I feel asleep, serene and tranquil. Right next to Akihiko.

* * *

Yay! Thanks for reading if you have...I really appreciate it! Again, Thanks to Liz for helping me with this! She's the greatest. Please review/comment! :) I'm sorry if I spelt anything wrong or something, I looked over it!


	3. Chapter 3

Holla holla I am back sorry for updating never I try ok but um yeah here we go! I talk about Minato and the others in this one woo! There are some curse words and stuff but like it's okay! Thanks!

* * *

The next morning was cold and tranquil. I felt Akihiko's soft breath hit my ear, and when I turned to face him, I felt the arm around my waist grow tighter. He opened his eyes slightly, and smiled. With his sleepy, groggy voice, he managed to greet me.

"Hi," he said, and kissed me lightly on the tip of my nose. I felt my cheeks grow red and burn.

"Good morning, Akihiko,"

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmmhm," I grumbled, and turned toward the ceiling. I breathed in heavily, and felt Akihiko's hand trail down to my stomach. I gasped at his touch to my swollen tummy. What is he thinking right now?

"This is real," he spoke after what seemed like an eternity. He slipped his hand right under my shirt, touching my bare skin. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yes, of course it is, Akihiko," I turned away, and sat up at the edge of the bed. I was a mess. This room was a mess. My life, yet again, was a mess. I felt the bed move underneath me, and Akihiko wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Mitsuru, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna work this out." He planted soft kisses down my neck and shoulder. As much as his warmth comforted me, it wouldn't pull us out of this predicament. I pulled away from him, and tears starting to roll.

"And how are is this going to work out, Akihiko?! I would love for you to tell me how this huge fiasco can be fixed!" I didn't mean to come off rude or snarky, but the words just left my mouth that way. He sighed, looking hurt. He furrowed his brow, and stood up, pacing around the room.

"I don't know, Mitsuru! I wish I could tell you, but I have no fucking clue!"

That's when I felt my tears all roll down at once. I brought my knees up to my chest, and covered my face with my hands. Once I felt safe in my little shell, I just began to sob.

"Ugh, Mitsuru, you don't have to-"

"But I do, Akihiko! We have no idea what we got ourselves into! It was just one night! One night, and everything changed!" I stood up to meet his gaze, my eyes glossy. He looked angry with me, but I couldn't contain myself anymore. I enveloped his neck with my arms, and buried my head into his shoulder. I am crying so much, I can't help it. What a disgrace I've become.

After a couple of minutes standing there, I felt my eyes dry up, and my sobs slowly becoming inaudible.

"Mitsuru, why don't you get cleaned up, then we go get something to eat. It's still pretty early, and we could probably think better if our energy is up."

He let go of me, and gave me a little push to the bathroom. I walked in with my head to the floor. I turned on the faucet, the colder water running through my hands. I splashed it in my face a couple times, then took the towel from the side and rubbed the cold water off. When I looked into the mirror, I saw someone who wasn't me. I wasn't Mitsuru Kirijo, CEO of the Kirijo Group, sophisticated, put together, and completely in control. I was a young woman, with a hopeless look to my eyes, who has lost her way. My face has gotten more rounder, my chest tighter. I didn't want to think that it was the pregnancy, but it was.

I folded the towel back, and replaced it. I walked back into the room, picked up my clothes and got dressed quietly. When I walked out to the living area of the room, I saw Akihiko laid back on a chair, his eyes clothes.

"Ahem," I fake cleared my throat, to catch his attention. He stood up in one brisk movement, then walked to the door, opening it.

"Ready? Let's go."

I walked out first, and kept ahead of Akihiko. Our whole way down was a quiet trip. We arrived to our destination, took a seat, and waited to be assisted.

"Hello, I am Cho, and I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order?" I looked up at Akihiko, and he took initiative.

"Um, yeah. Can we just get today's special?"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, It is."

"Alright then," She scribbled quickly on a piece of paper. "It'll be about half an hour until your order is ready. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. Thank you." And she sped away to the background.

Akihiko sighed, and turned his attention over to me.

"So," he smiled, exhaling.

"Akihiko, do you have college credits?" I said, completely unaware of what I was thinking. He looked shocked for a moment, then begun to think about the question.

"Uhm, I do. But I never finished college, obviously. I didn't have enough money for, uh, tuition." His face turned bright red with embarrassment. That's right, I thought. He didn't have a family, really, or a wealthy background. How selfish of me. I began to feel bad, for leaving him and the others here, with nothing. We were all broken after Minato's death, and my way to cope was to run away.

"Ah, right." I breathed in, and begun again. "I'm not sure, I just, I want to keep this child, but I do not want to do it without its father. And I love you, Akihiko. I can't hold it in anymore. But with the company, and- and my husband. I mean, there is always a choice for divorce, but I am not sure what'll happen if that turns out to be the case. It'll cause a giant uproar in the media, and will result in bad reputation for the company."

"And y'know, I'm not rich or have a popular background. I'm just another normal guy, working minimum wage, in a shitty apartment. Why don't you just forget about me, Mitsuru? I love you, too. So much, my heart hurts. I thought about you every night after that 'one' night, wondering why I couldn't I have been born in a different situation, or whatever. Mitsuru, I do not, and I probably won't ever have what you need."

"Akihiko, please, don't talk that way, please. I'm trying my best. I don't care what people have to say about us, or our child. It seems hopeless now, but in the end it'll all work out."

"And how do you know that, Mitsuru? You don't! This won't work out like how you have it planned out. This is going to be hard! Do you have any idea at all?" Akihiko's face begun to redden in anger. But I can tell, he wasn't angry. He was scared, nervous. He had as much as a clue as I did.

"Akihiko, calm down, please. I think, maybe if you, maybe if I paid for you to go to college, and you learned all the rules and regulations on how to run a company and all the other necessities. I'm not sure of how much it'll work, but it's worth a try, right?"

"Mitsuru, you know I can't let you do that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"And why can't I? If we have faith, Akihiko, it'll work out in the end,"

"Okay, then when are you planning to do this big charade, huh?" His voice was snarky, but he was scared. "You are starting to show signs of pregnancy already, Mitsuru. You can't wait any longer."

He was right. I had begun gaining more weight. Sooner or later, I will be getting asked about my weight gain.

"Food's done!" Cho said, and came up to us and laid down out order. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, no, it's fine," I replied, "If we need anything, I'll ask." She flashed me a bright smile, and turned back to help other customers.

"Anyways, just give me some time Akihiko. I have a flight back home at around 4, and I'll take it from there."

"4? But that's only a couple hours from now. Do you have to leave so soon?" His voice broke while speaking, and it broke my heart to tell him.

"I'm sorry, Akihiko," I reached over and held his hands over the table. "But I just, have so much on my plate already. I want to stay here with you, I really do. You are the only one that can protect me, and our child. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to do this on my own for now,"

"And you're just gonna leave me here? Did you not hear what a said earlier? I thought about you everyday, Mitsuru, and now, now I don't know what'll do without you. Do you know how hard this is for me?" Again, for the second time, I felt my eyes water.

"Yes, Akihiko, I know. I know, trust me, I really do. But I will get this together, I promise, and I won't leave you again. I will do this for you, and our child."

He turned away from me, and begun to eat his breakfast. I did the same thing, and things became pretty quiet. After a while, Cho came back with the check and left it at our table. Akihiko sighed and took out his wallet, pulled a couple bills out, then replaced his wallet back to his pocket. I had finished my meal, and was eating the extra leftovers that Akihiko had. I was pretty embarrassed to say that I was doing that, to be quite honest.

"Having fun?" He said when I picked some of the extra hash brown he left on his plate.

"Oh, um, I'm, I'm just, kinda hungry, uhm." I shoved the fork in my mouth and dropped it on the plate once I swallowed.

"It's fine, Mitsuru. You are eating for two now." He smiled at me. "You ready to go?"

We left the restaurant, and since I would be boarding my flight in a couple hours, decided to go back to the room and get myself packed up. We held hands on our way up to the room, and it brought me so much happiness, but it also made me feel sad. I would be leaving his warmth soon enough. I felt my heart slowly break as he watched me pack my things in the suitcase. After I was all done, I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. I felt the bed move, and Akihiko pinned me down.

"Ugh, what on earth are you doing?!" I felt my face redden, and I was breathing hard.

"Hey, I don't know how long it's gonna be until I see you again, and I want to take full advantage,"

"Akihiko…" He leaned in and kissed me tenderly, trailing down my neck with slight nips and licks. He lowered himself down so he straddled me, and I shuddered.

"Be careful," I said as he worked at my clavicle. "Of course, I wouldn't hurt you at all," He breathed into me.

Akihiko brought his lips up to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist, flipping me over so I was on top of him. I brought my hands up to his hair and ran them through it. We kept like that for a couple minutes, in silence, enveloping each other. It felt nice to be like that. After so long, for someone to care for me, someone I can bring my walls down for. Akihiko brought his hands to the front of my shirt and began to unbutton it. I leaned away from him.

"Akihiko, please…"

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do, it's just…"

Akihiko sighed heavily, and then softly nudged me to the side.

"It's okay, I understand," He said solemnly, running his fingers over my cheek. I smiled at him, and cuddled his hand to my shoulder. I brought myself in closer to his chest, and rested on him. I would be leaving soon, but I still have some time before my flight. We fell asleep against each other, slowly and calmly. Every now and then I would feel Akihiko kiss me somewhere on my face. I just wanted to stay like this, with him.

I managed to wake up before he did. I softly lifted myself of the bed, and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. When I returned, I sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at Akihiko, his arms still the way I left him. I watched his chest rise and fall slowly along with his breathing. Should I wake him? I thought. I don't want to cause him any pain. I would just be making it harder. The reason for my selfishness? I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I left them, Akihiko, Yukari, Junpei, and the others that time, many years ago, because I didn't have any clue of how to pick up the pieces. And here I am, leaving again, right in the middle of everything. But I won't make that mistake again. I will fix this, for us, and for the wellbeing of this child. I don't care what happens to the company, or my husband. I just want to be with the one I love.

I wrote a note to Akihiko, telling him this. I left it on the pillow beside him, and then leaned in to kiss him one last time. His lips were soft and warm, and made it that much harder to leave. I got up, grabbed my bags, and walked to the door, opening it with a shaky hand. I took one look back at his sleeping form, and left the room.

As soon as I boarded my flight, I felt empty again. He wasn't here with me. Was he still sleeping, or had he woken up and read my letter? Is he lying back on the bed, furrowed eyebrows, with his arms covering his face? Or did he leave, trying to get his mind off of things? I wish I knew the answer. Although I felt alone without him here, I knew I had one thing that would still keep as connected. I touched my stomach gently, rubbing my hands against my navel. It's too early, of course, for the baby to move. But hopefully it knows that I am here for it. I would have to schedule an appointment as soon as possible, just to verify and see if everything is okay. It'll be okay. I know it will.

It took some time getting back, because it was raining, but as soon as I entered into the office, I made my way up to Ryouhide's office. I knocked gently at the door.

"C-come in," He said, stuttering. Once I walked in, two female coworkers stood up from sitting on the desk and excuse themselves. Ryouhide's face looked shocked to see me, I looked all around, and found some empty wine bottles at his desk,

"Mitsuru! You've, uh, come back so early!" He got up from his desk and approached me, trying to kiss me. I leaned away, and he managed to only catch my cheek. He reeked of cheap wine.

"Ah, no, Ryouhide, please sit. I have something to discuss with you." I said, pushing him away. He walked back to his desk, sat in his chair and leaned back, his eyes glassy.

"Mitsuru, tell me, what do you, *hic* need?" How disgusting.

"Alright then, Ryouhide," and I began.

* * *

YeAH! Thanks for reading! Review if you want, tell me anything, or give me some advice maybe! And thanks to Liz like always she helps me so much with this! Also I am starting school next week so I don't know when I'll update again. I will try uwu bye!


End file.
